blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kwan
Kwan is an anti-heroic football player and Dash's best friend. Like Dash, Kwan bullies Danny around, but acts nicer than most of the other popular kids in Casper High. He is married to Star and works at Axion Labs as a leading scientist. Appearance He is of Japanese descent with spiky black hair that is windblown and sea foam green eyes. He usually wears a dark grey t-shirt with the infinity symbol in the middle and faded, ripped blue jeans with a black belt hanging loosely around his waist. He also wears dark blue sneakers along with a gold Kanji symbol for love with three piercings on his right ear. Personality Kwan is lightheaded and unusually friendly, still mean enough to bully students and find enjoyment in it, but not nearly as cruel or despicable as Dash. He seems to be more rational than Dash, but when pressured, he almost always gives in to Dash's orders. Kwan has been shown to actually care about Danny and his friends, but he doesn't push it too far for fear of losing his popularity and rank in the in crowd. He can be pretty heartless as well, breaking up with his previous date Valerie when another girl becomes available, and constantly harassing Danny Fenton and, on Dash's request, Tucker Foley. He is also shown to be very intelligent, but chooses not to be in order to keep up appearances as a jock. History Kwan was a 9th-grader and a member of the football team while picking on Danny and other unpopular students with Dash. In Lucky in Love, he loses his popularity because Danny starts dating Paulina and there isn't enough room for more members in the popular group. Joining up with Tucker and Sam, Kwan embraces them with happiness, while they don't share the same feelings. Eventually, Star decides to be with him, even if it means sacrificing her popularity, and he regains his dominant position once Danny and Paulina break up. Finding out Danny's secret identity in Reality Trip, Kwan and the other popular kids help Danny and his friends escape. He is shown to be very intelligent with him working at Axion Labs as the leading scientist in the future. Alternate Timeline It is unknown what job Kwan has, but he is seen in The Ultimate Enemy when Dark Danny attacks the future Amity Park with his newly developed Ghostly Wail. Kwan wears a glasses and seemed to be wearing a white lab coat which might hint us that he had become a scientist at the Axion Lab but it is never cleared out as well. Gallery Danny Phantom 23 161.jpg Danny Phantom 05 124.jpg Danny Phantom 24 247.jpg Danny Phantom 05 110.jpg Danny Phantom 05 118.jpg Danny Phantom 05 121.jpg Danny Phantom 09 327.jpg Danny Phantom 10 021.jpg Danny Phantom 10 018.jpg Danny Phantom 10 019.jpg Danny Phantom 09 328.jpg Danny Phantom 10 022.jpg Danny Phantom 10 114.jpg Danny Phantom 17 149.jpg Danny Phantom 17 219.jpg Danny Phantom 43 135.jpg Danny Phantom 43 136.jpg Danny Phantom 43 141.jpg Danny Phantom 35 257.jpg Danny Phantom 35 258.jpg Danny Phantom 22 180.jpg Danny Phantom 17 451.jpg Danny Phantom 28 015.jpg Danny Phantom 28 014.jpg Danny Phantom 17 347.jpg Danny Phantom 09 210.jpg Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts